A construction site can be a very dangerous place. Workers often carry lumber, bracing, pipes and other construction materials around the site. Upon being delivered to an installation location, the materials are placed on a sawhorse and then measured and cut to size. A ladder is used to install the materials at elevations that would otherwise be beyond reach. Before climbing the ladder, a worker must confirm that the saw horse and other nearby objects do not interfere safe use of the ladder.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved system and method for supporting construction materials prior to installation that overcomes the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of current construction practices.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.